1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to testing of semiconductor lasers. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a high-power optical burn-in.
2. The Related Technology
Burn-in procedures are commonly utilized in production of optical components, such as laser diodes. Due to inconsistencies in manufacturing techniques and materials, optical components can have actual life cycles that differ significantly from design or theoretical life cycles. Industry norm is to operate optical components for an extended period at the manufacturing facility with the hope that those optical components having a less than desired life cycle fail during initial operation. These failed optical components, therefore, never exit from the manufacturing facility to interrupt data flowing in an optical network.
In the case of conventional laser diode manufacture, burn-in of laser diodes includes operating the laser diodes at elevated ambient temperatures for an extended period. This type of burn-in is often referred to as high-temperature thermal burn-in (“TBI”). The high-temperature condition makes the material of a laser diode softer by heating up the lattice, allowing point defects and dislocations to move through the material more easily than at low temperature. Thus, operating laser diodes at these elevated temperatures for a long period facilitates the identification of flawed and/or weak devices, thereby screening out those laser diodes having a tendency to fail prematurely.
Conventional TBI processes have been found to be adequate for screening certain types of lasers, such as 10 G lasers made of indium gallium arsenide phosphide (“InGaAsP”), which have an inherently reliable structure due to the semiconductor materials used. Notably, however, conventional TBI can fail to properly screen lasers made from other materials, such as indium aluminum gallium arsenide (“InAlGaAs”), which may have an inherently less reliable structure. Even so, lasers made from InAlGaAs may be desirable over lasers made from InGaAsP due to improved performance characteristics at high speeds and/or high-temperatures.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced